falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Werkbank
}} Die Werkbänke im Ödland der Hauptstadt und im Mojave-Ödland werden zur Herstellung selbstgebauter Waffen verwendet, mit diesen in der Mojave gefundene Objekte, erlauben auch die Herstellung weiterer Gegenstände und die Verwertung sowie Umwandlung von Munition für Energiewaffen. Charakteristiken Werkbänke, überall im Ödland der Hauptstadt und im Mojave-Ödland gefunden, sind Arbeitsplätze bestehend aus einem zweistufigen Holzarbeitstisch mit einer Metalloberfläche, einem rotierenden Schraubstock und einer Schraubzwinge. Sie erleichtern die einzigartige Eigenschaft der Herstellung selbstgebauter Waffen und Sprengstoff anhand verschiedener Gegenstände aus Schrott. Die meisten gefunden Werkbänke haben mehrere Werkzeuge (und im Ödland der Hauptstadt, öfter eine Kronkorkenmine) auf der Arbeitsfläche oder im unteren Regal liegen. In Fallout 3 ist ein Diagramm von einer Waffe oder Sprengstoff erforderlich, für das was du versuchst herzustellen, zusätzlich zu was auch immer für Gegenstände zur Herstellung nötig sind. In Fallout: New Vegas, nebst der Herstellung von Waffen, schalten Werkbänke auch die Erstellung von Hilfsgegenständen, Waffenreparatursätzen, der "Verwertung" von verbrauchter Flammbrennstoff- und Energiemunition in frischer Munition und der "Umwandlung" von Energiemunition in andere Typen von Energiemunition und ihren Varianten frei. Auch in Fallout: New Vegas sind Werkbänke hinzugekommen durch Nachladebänke und Lagerfeuer, mit jedem eröffnen sich verschiedene Optionen zur Herstellung. Fallout 3 Fundorte * In dein Haus/Apartment, nach Kauf des Meine erste Werkbank Gegenstand von Moira Brown/Lydia Montenegro. * Anchorage Memorial Anlage - Auf der zweiten Etage, an der Südwand. * Arlington Cemetery - In the basement of Arlington Haus. * Northwest of the Arlington-Bibliothek, on the top floor of a destroyed raider-occupied building. * In the basement of the Talon Company Aufklärungslager, southeast of the Arlington Library. * Bethesda-Ruinen - 3rd floor of Bethesda East building. * Canterbury Commons - In Dominic and Machete's Haus. * Evergreen Mills bazaar - Smiling Jack has a workbench in the northeast alcove of his store. * Evergreen Mills foundry - In southeast room on the upper level. * Evergreen Mills northern shack - Ground floor, back room. * Falls Church metro, in the Franklin Metro utility room. * Fort Independence - In the lower level, all the way down, left door in hall. * Endlagerstätte Greener Pastures - Against south wall in the Office building. * Hamilton's Schlupfwinkel - In the east room. * Jalbert Brothers-Abfallentsorgung - Just inside the door of northeast office. * Jocko's Pop & Gas Stop - Northwest of Tenpenny Tower, in the shack. * Jury Street Metro Station - Inside, protected by three raiders. * Little Lamplight - In the Great Chamber. * Megaton - Inside Craterside Supply. * Metrostation Meresti - Versteck der Familie. * Kraftwerk MDPL-13 - Substation shack. * Kraftwerk MDPL-16 - Substation shack. * Kraftwerk MDPL-21 - Substation garage. * Depot der Nationalgarde - One level below the floor you enter on, by a desk. Go down the stairs on the left as soon as you enter. A second one is on the level that you enter, past the stairs, stay left around the hole in the floor. * Old Olney - In the sewer. * Paradise Falls - Inside Lock and Load, to the left side as you enter. * Red Racer-Fabrik - Bottom floor of the big central room. * Rivet City - In the Market, and another in der Gesellschaft zur Erhaltung der Hauptstadt. * Rivet City Bug - wo Pinkerton ist. On the second floor. * RobCo-Werk - In the Southeast area of the Factory Floor. * Roboter-Reparaturzentrum - Mechanist's Lair * West of Rockbreakers Last Gas - In the sniper's shack on top of the hill. * West of SatCom-Schaltmatrix NN-03d - Downhill, at the destroyed corrugated steel shack that serves as a Ausgestoßenen Außenposten. * SatCom-Schaltmatrix NW-05a - In the upper levels of the facility. * In the Taft-Tunnel from the Jefferson Memorial to the Citadel, located in a side passage. Info: The area around this workbench is radioactive. * Lauwarme Abwasserrohre - In a room in the NE part of the sewer. * The Citadel laboratory, on a wall in the Smithy's room * Underworld - In Underworld Outfitters shop run by Tulip. The Underworld is in the main concourse in the Geschichtsmuseum. * Kraftwerk VAPL-58 - In the power substation (the building). Fallout 3 Add-Ons * Jury Street Metro Station — In the back of Hanks Elektrovorrat, which is occupied by Raiders. (Broken Steel add-on). * Mobile Basis der Enklave — Behind the repulsion field when you first enter it. (Broken Steel add-on). * Chinesischer Geheimdienstbunker — Under the aviary next to Calvert Mansion (Point Lookout Add-On). * Fallenstellerhütte — Inside the cellar (Point Lookout add-on). * The Pitt Untergrund — right by the access door to The Pitt Underground, near the entrance to the courtyard in front of Haven (The Pitt add-on). * The Bridge — [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]], first time you enter the bridge its to the right, in the Captain's Quarters. * Engineering core — At the 2nd level where you first enter. (Mothership Zeta add-on). * Underground lab — At Point Lookout under the Lighthouse. In the reward room after completing the quest A Meeting of the Minds. * Haley's Hardware — To the left on entering the store. (Point Lookout Add-On). Fallout: New Vegas Fundorte * Verlassener Bruderschaftsbunker - in Elijah's old room, next to a Nachladebank. * Bruderschafts-Unterschlupf - inside on the left, along with a reloading bench. * Cerulean Robotics - next to a reloading bench and the Protektron for the quest Wang Dang Atomic Tango. * Karminrote Karawanen-Kompanie - next to the building southeast of the water tower. * REPCONN-Testgelände - One is in the launch pad viewing room with Chris Haversam, in the basement. * Goodsprings-Gemischtwarenladen - On the right side (exterior), along with a Nachladebank. * Gun Runners - 3 of them are inside main warehouse, where workers are constructing weapons. * Harper's Hütte - West of Ranger-Station Charlie. * Hidden Valley Bunker, L2 - In the east workshop, where Senior Knight Lorenzo works. * Lucky 38-Präsidentensuite - One can be bought from the PC at the Lucky 38-Präsidentensuite. It will be placed in the kitchen. * Michael Angelo's Werkstatt - 3 workbenches are in the workshop. * Nellis Air Force Base - East in the Werkstatt, the middle of three small hangars. with a Nachladebank. * RNK-Justizvollzugsanstalt - To the left after exiting visitors center, courtyard side. * Nipton - One can be found in Nipton in the house on the left of the City Hall. * Novac - One is in the Poseidon-Tankstelle garage, another just slightly southwest of No-bark's Hütte, and another can be found in Gibson-Schrottplatz in the garage. * Rauls Hütte * REPCONN - Two can be found in REPCONN Research Labs top floor of REPCONN. * Silver Peak Mine - Inside the shack before entering the mine itself, to the left of the door. * Sloan - Werkstatt, on the left side. * Südnevada-Windfarm - in the maintenance shack. * Veronica - Can act as a workbench through dialogue options. * ED-E - Can also act as a workbench if Lonesome Road is installed. Dead Money * Villa - In a room under an awning on the north side of the Villa, north-west of the entrance to Salida del Sol; the room is just west of a metal gate. * Villa Clinic - in the basement. * Sierra Madre Casino - In the Vorstands-Suiten level. South of entering level but must walk around to unlock the door. * Sierra Madre Casino - In the Cantina Madrid. On your right after entering from the casino back hall. Honest Hearts * Cueva Guarache - After Joshua Graham leaves his original campsite at Engelshöhle, this is one of the few workbench sites in Zion Canyon. Old World Blues * The Sink - In the room with the Sink Central Intelligence Unit. * X-13 Forschungsanlage - X-13 Stealth Testing Lab, in the observation area of the northern-most room. * Y-17 Medizinische Anlage - Opposite the entrance. Lonesome Road * Hopeville-Raketensilobunker - Near the west entrance inside the gas station, identifiable by a Ralphie poster above it. Galerie 10 of Hearts.jpg|Collector's Edition Spielkarte, Schraubstock und Zwinge en:Workbench es:Banco de trabajo it:Banco da Lavoro ru:Верстак Kategorie:Fallout 3 Weltobjekte Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Weltobjekte Kategorie:Fallout 3 Handwerk Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Handwerk